The First Date
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: Artemis and Wally are finally going on their first date. What will they do? Will Wally impress Artemis throughout the night? Will there be another date afterwards?


Young Justice: Their Relationship: Chapter One: The First Date

Summary: after finally having the courage to kiss Artemis at midnight, the two young heroes finally started dating. This story will contain their ups and downs in their new relationship. One-shots that will have their dates, the 24/7 arguing and fighting, some drama of course and those rare and fluffy moments.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Young Justice. I just own the plot for the story and that's it.

Mount Justice

January 21st 17:45PM

"I am NOT wearing this hideous skirt." Artemis Crock told her friends and teammates Zatanna and Megan. They were in Megan's room, helping out Artemis with her outfit for her first date with Wally West AKA Kid Flash. That's right, she's dating Wally. Megan and Zatanna pouted.

"But it looks so cute on you Arty! Wally will totally have a heart attack if he sees you in that skirt." Megan told her. Artemis glared at her and moved her leg against the other and felt naked.

"Uh, Megan? I think we better get her out if that skirt fast." Zatanna said and sweat dropped at the look Artemis was giving them. "I think she's about to kill us." She whispered as Artemis crossed her arms. Megan sighed in defeat.

"Fine." She muttered. Zatanna gave Artemis a smile and looked down at her outfit. Artemis was wearing a light purple shirt with a short white skirt and black flats. Zatanna hummed.

"I may not know you long but do you really like that shirt?" She asked, pointing at it. Artemis cocked her head to the side and glanced down at the shirt.

"It doesn't really match my skin tone but I like the style of it." She told her. Zatanna smirked and snapped her fingers.

"Ekam eht trihs kcalb dna triks ot snaej!" When Artemis looked down at her outfit again, she smirked when she saw that she wasn't wearing that hideous skirt. Instead, her purple shirt changed into a black color and her skirt was changed into white jeans. "I think that's more if your style right?"

Artemis smirked at them. "Indeed it does." Zatanna and Megan gave each other a high five.

"Where is he taking you?" Megan asked. Artemis shrugged her shoulders.

"Some new buffet that just opened in Central then a movie afterwards I believe." Zatanna and Megan smirked at each other.

"Of course a buffet." Zatanna said with a laugh. Megan giggled.

"Well thanks you guys for helping me out I better go it's almost time." Artemis said.

"Have fun on your date!" Zatanna and Megan yelled at the same time. Artemis rolled her eyes and bit her lip, suddenly feeling nervous as she walked inside the zeta tubes.

Central City

January 21st 18:20PM

"Wow." Wally West muttered as he stood outside the buffet restaurant in Central City. He rubbed the back of his head nervously when Artemis walked up to him. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? You've seen me wore jeans before Baywatch." She said with a roll of her eyes but blushed when she turned her head away from him.

"I-I know it's just that well," He trailed off and laughed. "Let's just eat." He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the buffet restaurant.

The hostess smiled at them when they had walked in. "Table for two." Wally told her, holding two fingers up. The hostess smiled.

"Right this way." The hostess brought Wally and Artemis to a booth table. "A waiter will come to you shortly to get your drinks then you are welcomed to get your food. Enjoy."

Wally smiled at Artemis when the hostess walked away. Artemis cleared her throat. "You're staring too long."

"My bad." Wally cleared his throat. "About the movie, I was just thinking we should see The Conjuring." Artemis smirked at her.

"Just so you know, I like scary movies."

"I know! That's why I picked it!" Artemis rolled her eyes and smiled slightly when a waiter came over to the table.

"Hi, my name is Anthony and I'll be your waiter. What can I get you two to drink?"

"Coke!" Artemis and Wally stared at each other when they realized they spoke at the same time. Anthony smiled at them and wrote it down on the notepad.

"Your drinks will be out shortly." Anthony walked away.

"Well then," Wally said, rubbing his hands together and licked his lips. "Let's get some food!"

Central City

January 21st 20:00PM

"Two tickets for The Conjuring please." Wally said, getting out his wallet to pay for the tickets.

"That will be fifteen dollars and twenty five cents please." Wally nodded and handed in the cash and grabbed the two tickets. "Enjoy the movie!"

Wally smirked at Artemis when he held opened the door to the movie theatre for her. Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Wally a gentleman?" She asked as she stepped inside. Wally snorted at her.

"You know it babe. Want me to get the large popcorn and sodas?" He asked. Artemis hummed.

"You can have the popcorn I'll just have a candy bar." Wally raised an eyebrow. "You probably won't share the popcorn anyway." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I may love food, but I love sharing more." He winked at her. Artemis sighed.

"Holy f-ing crap! Did you just see that?" Wally whispered asked, taking a handle full of popcorn into his mouth as the two of them just watched the mother going down stairs to find the source of the noise that was in her basement. When she walked down there, she sat on the steps and someone clapped behind her, making everyone but Artemis jumped when no one was there.

"Please we all should know that something was about to pop up soon." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well, I guessed that's what I get from someone who loves scary movies." Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, wow Wally you're shaking. Want to hold my hand?" She asked with a smirk. Wally stared at her.

"No, but I have another idea." Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? And what's that Baywatch?" Wally gave her a goofy smile before quickly leaning in and kissed her. She pushed him back. "We are so not making out in a movie theatre."

"Clearly you're not paying any type of attention to the movie and this is the only idea I have right now. Besides, we are sitting in the very back. No one will see or care."

Artemis smirked at him and looked around. They were the only ones sitting in back while everyone else was sitting closer to the front. "Fine, you're right." She leaned in closer to him. "Now, we were we?"

Mount Justice

January 21st 22:00PM

"So, I had fun." Artemis told him when they had made it back to the cave. Wally rubbed the back of his neck.

"Y-yea, me too." He said, giving her a smile. "So, is there going to be a next date soon?" He asked. Artemis shrugged her shoulders and smirked.

"Hmm, I guess. But next time, it's my turn."

Wally smirked. "Fine by me babe." He winked and used his superspeed to bring her closer and kissed her on the lips. "Good night."

"Good night." Artemis whispered. Artemis has to admit, that was the best first date ever.

Author's Note: So I did this because I know for a fact that everyone loves Spitfire and so do I and so this story came into my mind! Yes it will only be told in one-shots which I hope that you guys will like so please review? Have a nice day!


End file.
